


Raise a Little Kayne

by Fandora



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandora/pseuds/Fandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Skyhold seems obsessed with the Inquisitors romantic entanglements, Wondering why he wasn't bedding women, men.  You would think at 46 he would be off the romantic entanglement hook. Now he finds that's all anyone wants to talk about, but Kayne Trevelyan doesn't kiss and tell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise a Little Kayne

Kayne Trevelyan was an anomaly around Skyhold, he had been the Inquisitor for the better part of a year, and while Skyhold was a veritable breeding ground of fornication, broken hearts and romantic entanglements. He had yet, to anyone's knowledge partaken in the pleasure of the flesh within its walls. 

If he had been an asshole or unattractive it may not have caused such a twitter amongst the ladies. He was a warrior to his very bones he had campaigned not only with the Champion of Kirkwall but also the Hero of Ferelden. Standing at almost six foot five, dark short hair with a little gray at his temples, he was rather hard to miss. The eyes through if the physical attributes of the man didn't have a woman on her knees when he looked at them the eyes sucked them in every time, they were violet. When he looked at you, you felt like you were the only thing that existed for him. he had a chiseled jaw and a scar that ran the length of his face only making him even sexier if that was even possible. But beyond his physical appearance he was a gentleman, when ladies were present he stood when they entered or left the room if he was discussing matters with a lady, he always took their arm. Cassandra, Dorian, Josephine, and Leliana were watching him as he chased the few children in Skyhold around the main courtyard hearing them shriek with delight, at 46 years old he still cut a very impressive figure. 

Cassandra’s eyes never leaving the warrior muttered “I hear rumors that he was married young, his wife died during the blight, and he took a vow of celibacy. Which is why he was at the conclave when it blew up, a pilgrimage.” an Orlesian Noblewoman sniffed “a man like that should have his bed full every night.” a Nobleman stepped up and pointed to Kayne “I hear that his visits with his old friend King Alistair aren't so innocent, that he's really the father of the Queen's children because the King was a grey warden, and can't sire them.” Dorian turned to Leliana “You have known him for years off and on, what say you. Broken husband or Royal stud?” Leliana cocked an eyebrow at them all looking at her, as she nodded at the newcomer to the hen party “Or you could just ask him yourself.” 

Kayne was grinning, standing behind them “and he would tell you all, to respectfully not disparage the validity of our sovereigns heirs. Alistair is a very good friend of mine, all you would need to do is look at his children and there is no doubt those are all his. As for the state of my romantic entanglements, I simply ask you to mind your own business. I assure you that I have my own affairs well in hand.” nodding to them all “good day"

Dorian called after him “at least tell us, man, do you prefer men or women.” Clutching his chest Kayne turned walking backwards as he answered the mage “Oh Dorian you wound me, why must I choose. A true gentleman never kisses and tells.” Turning he jogged into the main hall chuckling, shaking his head as he overheard people discussing even in there what a shame it was that he was single. 

Kayne sat at the table for their weekly card game contemplating his cards he looked up surveying the table Cullen, Dorian, Varric, Cassy, Josie, Lilly, Krem and Bull all quiet. Grinning he decided to stir a little shit up. “Cullen, are you currently fucking anyone in Skyhold?” Cullen choked on his own spit “What?” Kayne nodded at his friend speaking extra slow like he was dimwitted “Are. You. Having. Sex. With. Anyone. In Skyhold?” The color of Cullen’s face both flushed with embarrassment, then went pale at what Kayne might be asking. Wishing he would sink into the floor, when that didn't happen, and he realized they were all waiting for an answer, he blushed again.

Stammering all eyes on him. “I umm, Maker's Breath. No, I'm not in a relationship with anyone here.” Folding his cards he blurted out “BUT I LIKE GIRLS.. er I mean women, so Yes I umm thank you but.” 

Kayne was laughing at him “Andraste's balls man I wasn't asking you to share my bed. It’s just you don't seem to have a romantic life here in Skyhold, you're an important member of the Inquisition, yet no one seems to give a nug's ass. I have found myself walking into more conversations than I care to count about the emptiness of my bed. Which made me wonder why they aren't up your ass about it.”

Dorian laughed “Andraste's tears Kayne, you're fucking beautiful, top that with I've seen you naked so I know the weapon you hide. Cassandra and all the other ladies here are swooning, every time you take off your shirt to spar.” Cassandra let out a noise of disgust “I do not swoon.” Varric rolled his eyes “Maker's Breath Seeker I could write volumes on how you swoon.” Leliana cut in, “what they are trying to say is, you are attractive, as well as a Gentleman, which can be rather rare in times of war. And while there is a curiosity in Commander Cullen, you hold their interest because of who you are.”

Nodding, he folded his cards, and took a drink “well then let's settle this now, I enjoy the company of women,” Winking at Dorian “Sorry Dorian. As for my current private life, it is simply that, my private life. If, at some point that changes, you all will be the first to know, but for now I ask you to respect that.” 

Bull laughed, well there you have it, Cass, now you can swoon on the battlements while the boss spars with Cullen. Cassandra pouted, “For the last time, I do not Swoon.” 

He was sitting in his window seat, with just sleeping breeches on, his small glasses perched on the end of his nose, his chest golden in the firelight, reading before he turned in for the night. 

He knew she was there he could tell by her footsteps who it was if he was honest he was somewhat expecting this visit. He didn't look up from his book finishing his page before he marked it. Putting it down as he addressed her “Something I can help you with Cassandra?” His Seeker stood there fidgeting “Kayne, I know you said your private life was private, however if you're not in a relationship.” Standing up he was there half naked and he knew he needed to stop this now. “Cassandra you are a beautiful woman in another time and place I would have you in my bed every night.” Her hands were on his chest and he was holding them stopping her from caressing him. Her voice soft and sensual “Why not here? why not now?” Kayne kissed the backs of her hands walking her to the top of the stairs. “Goodnight Cassandra, we have a long day tomorrow.” Hurt, she snatched her hands from him, feeling mortified at her actions “I see, well good night Inquisitor.” 

 

Looking to the ceiling swearing … “Cassandra. SEEKER wait!” he grabbed her arm pulling her back, cupping her face making her look at him, understanding how serious what he was about to say is. “Cassy I'm married, I have been for 15 years.” She gasped and started to ask questions. 

He shook his head “Now I need you to keep that information quiet, because of who I am, and who she is, it puts her at risk, I would rather live in secret for now then risk her life at all. Please, I am begging you tell no one, and don't ask me who she is, just know that she is my life, if me being this” holding up his green hand “endangers her in any way, I will walk away from the Inquisition Corypheus be damned.” Cassandra hugged him “You are an amazing man, I hope I find someone like you someday.” Laughing “I will make sure some day you tell my wife that. Lately, I'm not her favorite person.” Cassandra was relaxed “Will she ever come to Skyhold?” Nodding “Our plan is to be openly together when Corypheus is defeated.” She had so many questions “15 years so Leliana and the King must know her.” He looked at her warningly, “Cassandra, Stop. Yes, they know her, they were both at our wedding. Remember NOT A WORD… if this spreads… people will hunt for her, I won't have her in danger Cassandra, I’m serious.” 

Shaking her head as she passed Leliana in the main hall, the rogue stopped her “Is he still receiving visitors? I have some reports for him, should I just wait until the morning?” Cassandra was grinning like a fool. “The Inquisitor is a marvelous man, you know that, a Love story for the ages.” Leliana grabbed her arm pulling her into a side room hissing. “Hold your tongue, what did he tell you?” Cassandra still had the dreamy look like after she read one of Varric’s books. “Just that my attentions were unwelcome, he told me that he was married. That you and the King know her, Leliana you have to tell me about her, what's she like is she the same age as him, do they have children?”

Leliana shook the woman “Cassandra snap out of this if he thinks she's in any danger what so ever, he will abandon the Inquisition. Forget you know this information, I promise you as soon as it’s safe they will step forward.” Cassandra nodded “tell me this, does she make him happy?” Leliana grinned “Yea I think so.” The warrior put on her Seeker's face, “if they need anything, or she needs protection, let me know.” Leliana nodded “Maker pray this will all be over soon then we all can start our lives again.”

Leliana placed the reports on his table beside the sofa, Kayne was standing on the balcony. he had heard her enter and knew the sounds of her footsteps well, waiting for her to come to him. Groaning when he felt her lips on his bare skin, her hands wrapping around his chest from behind. Placing his hands over hers, he brought them to his lips, pulling her in front of him. “So my love, am I forgiven?” his lips captured hers softly, preventing a full answer “mmmm we shall see.” She took his hand and began pulling him into the bedroom they had shared every night since they arrived at Skyhold. 

Stopping her “I have something for you, belated birthday and Happy 15th Anniversary baby.”Handing her a small velvet pouch, she opened it pulling out a pendant in the shape of a heart with a beautiful stone in the center. Kissing the inside of her wrist, his voice deepening with need “soon we can wear our wedding bands again.” 

Grinning at her “15 years, I can't believe I got you to marry me all those years ago, Man I had some moves back then.” Laughing as he swooped her up into his arms “You were a dirty old man almost 14 years older than me, you chased me until you found out I was only 17… then you stalked me until I turned 18.” 

His lips were raining little kisses along her collarbone his voice muffled as he spoke “which reminds me Happy 33rd birthday my love, seeing as you were pissed at me yesterday, I didn't get to say it then.” 

Leliana gasps in surprise as Kayne pushed her back on their bed, “You're fucking beautiful Lily, full curves lush breasts” leaning in as he bites her nipple. “Maker I want you so much.” Leliana pulls his lips to hers biting his bottom one. “less talking more fucking.”

They both shed the rest of their clothes in a frenzy, kneeling back on the bed grabbing her feet, spreading her thighs Kayne moaned at the beautiful smooth pussy. Running his fingers over the smooth skin, spanking it softly, settling between her thighs, kissing his way up one leg blowing softly on her center watching her juices wet her puffy lips. He started back at her other knee working his way up, looking over his wife’s beautiful body. Leaning in to run his tongue up her center. Leliana's back bowed off the bed against his mouth, grabbing handfuls of his hair “Oh fuck my sweet, bring that cock around to me, my mouth needs to keep busy.”

Flipping around so she could take him in her mouth, Leliana runs her tongue over her husband’s cock, sucking it deep down her throat. Moaning, at the magic his tongue is working on her center, holding his shaft, Leliana runs her tongue over his balls, sucking them into her mouth caressing them with her tongue softly. Stroking his cock with her hand caressing the tip feeling his precome coating it.

His tongue was doing wicked things to her flesh, it was always a competition to see who would break first. Arching back against him “oh fuck Kayne, I need you inside me.” Moving over top of her, kissing her lips savagely, she can taste herself on him. His fingers are working her slick jewel in slow continuous circles, his tongue searching out hers while she rides his hand. breaking the kiss his breath hitched with need “Come for me baby, come for me then I will take you higher.” Her breath is coming in ragged pants, his fingers feel amazing his lips keeping her off-kilter as she moves against him. “love I'm going to, OH GOD coming.”

 

Spreading her open, Kayne slides in as soon as her orgasm rolled through her, The feeling of him opening her, thrusting inside takes her even higher. Hips snapping against hers, his cock pumping into her, hands caressing her body. Pulling out of her, flipping her around onto her knees taking her from behind pounding into her. “Rub your pearl for me, Lily, help me take you there.” Leliana rubbed her clit as he took her, she could feel his balls slapping against her with each thrust. Clawing at the sheets she screams her release, she's gripping him, he can feel the flutters of her orgasm milking him. his fingers tighten on her hips as he bellows her name, pumping her full of his seed.

Slipping into the tub room Kayne was preparing a cloth to clean her with, when she walked up behind him and pressed him into the table, biting his shoulder as she stroked his cock. “MMMMM keep that up and oooh fuck baby that feels amazing.” Flipping her around so she was the one facing the mirror in one fast movement he was back deep inside her. “Maker's breath Lily, I want to fuck your ass…”

 

She whimpered at the thought, bending over the table more spreading her legs. Pulling out of her Kayne grabs some oils they use for massages, slicking up his cock and pressing a finger into her feeling her shudder around him. 

Kissing her shoulder his eyes meet hers in the small mirror he uses to shave, placing his head against her tight entrance, slowly Kayne presses into her, feeling her slowly let him in..”Breath baby, put your knees on the counter love, hang your ass over, and I will be able to take your ass while stroking your clit.” Doing as instructed it opened her to him and his cock slipped deep into her, making her cry out and beg “oh Maker, Kayne ride me, hard baby.”

Slapping her ass as he thrust into it leaning over her, his fingers find her pearl caressing the small nub, as she bucks against him. Riding her harder and harder she screams her release as he shouts his. Panting he rests his forehead in the middle of her back as he slowly slides out of her, cleaning them up before he carries her to bed 

laying in his arms naked his hands caressing her hip, her fingers running over his arms “what if we just tell them, Corypheus be damned.” He sat up looking at her, fear gripping his beautiful eyes “Maker if anything ever happened to you Lilly, No, we can't especially now.” 

Pulling him back against her placing his hand over her slightly rounded belly. “If this doesn't end soon my love, I will have to tell them something. We can only hide our child behind loose clothing for so long.”


End file.
